


Todavía nos quedan muchas noches

by Bradia



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: NSFW, Other, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradia/pseuds/Bradia
Kudos: 8





	Todavía nos quedan muchas noches

Narra Aden 

Mañana es el día. 

Mañana conseguiremos que Elain recupere su planeta o fallaremos y todo este esfuerzo no habrá servido para nada. 

Prefiero no hacer caso a la pesadez que se me instala en el pecho cuando empiezo a pensar en todas las miles opciones en las que podemos fallar, meter la pata o salir heridos. 

Le doy las buenas noches a Asha y voy hacia mi cuarto, aunque hemos evitado el tema, la conozco perfectamente y sé que está muy asustada, más de lo que querría admitir, y también sé que teme lo que va a suponer que la misión acabe: volver a despedirse de Ianthe. Pero esta vez las cosas son distintas: están arreglando su relación, construyéndola de nuevo, y yo creo que de verdad hay opción para ellas, que tienen una oportunidad. 

Igual que la hemos tenido Oscar y yo, aunque nuestras circunstancias sean distintas. 

Cuando entro al cuarto, está sentado en la cama, como siempre desde hace cuatro años. Los primeros meses, yo iba a buscarlo a su cuarto o él venía al mío, pero después de un año de relación, decidimos que la mejor idea era compartir habitación, por los menos por las noches. Recuerdo que me lo propuso una mañana, cuando estábamos desayunando todos juntos, enrojecí en cuanto me lo dijo: 

—Podemos hablar de eso luego—le respondí con un gruñido. 

Eunys se rio: 

—¡Vamos Aden, a estas alturas no es ningún misterio que pasáis la mayoría de las noches juntos! Y a mí me parece muy bien—añadió guiñándome un ojo. 

—No es mala idea, mientras no afecte a vuestras responsabilidades—dijo Asha con seriedad, aunque pude ver en sus ojos un brillo cálido que me confirmó que pensaba igual que la dioniso. 

Miré a Oscar de reojo y el me dedicó su media sonrisa de siempre, al final, yo también acabé sonriendo aún con las mejillas sonrosadas. 

Ahora, si no lo conociera tanto, diría que está tranquilo, esperándome apoyado en su almohada, pero sé reconocer perfectamente cualquiera de sus gestos y entiendo que está nervioso y en tensión, aunque me regale una sonrisa calmada. Abre los brazos y yo me apoyo en él. A pesar del paso de los años, sigue asombrándome la facilidad con la que nuestros cuerpos encajan, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. 

Apoyo mi espalda en su pecho y él me aprieta con ambos brazos contra su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo estás?—digo en un susurro. 

Se tensa ligeramente, hunde una de sus manos en mi pelo y empieza a acariciarlo. 

—Estoy bien, todo va a salir bien, confío en nosotros, estamos preparados—aunque lo dice con firmeza, noto cierto temblor en su voz. 

Imagino todo lo que estará pasando por su cabeza: los recuerdos de su planeta, el deseo de que todo salga bien... Si no conseguimos devolverle a Ilión lo que es suyo, será alejarnos aun más de cualquier oportunidad para Hellas. 

Entrelazo su mano libre con la mía, acaricio sus dedos e intento decirle con mis gestos que estoy con él, que no vamos a rendirnos. Él me aprieta un poco más fuerte y sé que me entiende, que no necesito hablar, con él muchas veces no me hacen falta las palabras. 

—Debería ponerme el pijama—murmuro tras varios minutos en silencio. 

—Te ayudo—me responde y comienza a desabrocharme la camiseta, pero, por la forma en la que empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos, creo que no tiene intención de que me ponga nada encima cuando me la quite. 

—Oscar...—hace tiempo que asumí que soy incapaz de resistirme a sus gestos, al más mínimo roce de su cuerpo con el mío. Cuando se trata de él, no pienso, solo me dejo llevar. 

Pero hoy no es un buen día, estamos asustados, nerviosos, no sé si la mejor forma de desahogarnos es esta. Así que me separo lo suficiente para poder enfrentarlo cara a cara: 

—Es mala idea—le digo con suavidad. 

Sus ojos se han oscurecido un poco y sus respiración está empezando a agitarse. Intento no fijarme en sus labios ni en el hecho de que aún me rodean sus brazos. 

—¿Por qué?—acaba preguntando con la voz ronca.

Cierro los ojos un segundo, inspiro con fuerza y vuelvo a sumergirme en su mirada azul: 

—Háblame, desahógate, rompe algo, pero no te hagas esto—. 

Finge sentirse ofendido: 

—¿Hemos vuelto al pasado y estás rechazándome de nuevo igual que rechazaste aquel café la primera vez que te lo di?—. 

Muy a mi pesar sonrío, cojo su rostro con mis manos y lo beso con dulzura: 

—Sabes que no es eso—. 

Noto cómo se derrite un poco, suspira contra mi boca y apoya su frente en la mía: 

—No quiero pensar en mañana, solo quiero disfrutar de esta noche, de ti, de mí, nada más—. 

Estoy a punto de abrir la boca, pero una sonrisa maliciosa se extiende por sus labios: 

—Además, te tengo atrapado—. 

Encarno una ceja: 

—En realidad yo me he dejado atrapar—. 

Sus ojos relucen: 

—Más bien no has sido capaz de resistirte a mis encantos—. 

Antes de que pueda hablar, me obliga a girarme con suavidad y vuelve a apoyar mi espalda contra su pecho. Sus manos recorren la piel que está al descubierto y fallo en el intento de contener un suspiro, sobre todo cuando toca aquellos puntos más sensibles, donde siempre consigue hacerme estremecer. 

El aire deja mis pulmones y sé que ya no hay forma de volver atrás cuando permito me quite la camiseta, porque quiero lo mismo que él, porque busco su cuerpo igual que él busca el mío, a pesar de estemos preocupados. 

Comienza a bajar por mi vientre y yo termino de rendirme. Cuando llega al cierre de mis pantalones, los desabrocha demasiado despacio. Dejo que me los quite, vuelve a abrazarme con fuerza y ataca mi cuello dejando besos y mordiscos por todas partes. 

—¿Seguro que eres capaz de resistirte?—dice con un susurro ronco. 

No respondo, cierro los ojos y espero a que sus labios vuelvan a mi cuello, pero no lo hace, me giro sorprendido y lo descubro mirándome divertido: 

—Para ser un rehén estás poniendo muy poca resistencia—. 

—Ya te he dicho que me he dejado atrapar—replico besándolo con intensidad. 

Un gemido se escapa de su garganta cuando empiezo a quitarle la ropa, sin calma, sin paciencia. 

Cuando acabamos los dos solo en ropa interior, lo miro con una sonrisa triunfal: 

—Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones—. 

—Creo que no—. 

Antes de que pueda preguntarle a qué se refiere, me suelta con suavidad y yo caigo contra el colchón. Apoya sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara y todo su cuerpo me cubre: 

—He vuelto a atraparte—. 

No me da tiempo a quejarme, porque ataca mi boca con urgencia e intensidad. 

Cuando termina de desnudarnos y sé lo que va a hacer, lo llamo un segundo y lo obligo a mirarme: 

—Te quiero—. 

Y él sabe perfectamente todo lo que intento decirle solo con esas dos palabras. 

La sorpresa inunda su rostro y sus ojos se llenan de emoción: 

—Y yo a ti, Aden, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en años—. 

Sonrío y lo obligo a volver a besarme, a volver a decirme que me quiere con su cuerpo, con la forma en la que me acaricia y me busca. 

Tiempo después, nos cubrimos con las mantas, y nos abrazamos, desnudos, cansados y llenos de energía a la vez. 

Aparto el pelo de su frente y acaricio su cara, él me mira con intensidad, con cariño. 

—Pase lo que pase mañana, no vamos a rendirnos y vamos a seguir luchando, juntos, como siempre hemos hecho—susurro. 

Él asiente con calma: 

—Todavía nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer, muchos planetas que liberar... Todavía nos quedan muchas noches juntos, Aden—. 

Me aferro a su cuerpo, a sus todavías, al futuro que me promete. 

Sé perfectamente que mi lugar está aquí, con él. 

Siempre.


End file.
